MY EX'S
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: apakah aku salah jika aku menemukan cinta sejati selain dirimu, walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah cinta sejatiku... KRISTAO, KRAY, KRISHAN, AND OTHER
1. Chapter 1

MY EX'S

Summary : apakah aku salah jika aku menemukan cinta sejati selain dirimu, walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah cinta sejatiku...

KRISTAO, KRAY, KRISHAN, AND OTHER

TITTLE : MY EX'S

MAIN CAST : KRIS, TAO, LAY, LUHAN, AND OTHER

AUTHOR : Ling-Ling/ KYUNG SOORA

GENRE : YAOI, BL,Horror, romance ,sad

RATED : T

LENGTH : TWO SHOOT

Note : ini cerita ling-ling ambil dari film Thailand yang berjudul My ex's, ling-ling cuman ambil cerita alur ceritanya juga sih tapi ling-ling tambahin . so, ga' semuanya ceritanya ling-ling ikutin.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"aku hamil" kata namja manis itu sambil tersenyum kepada namja tinggi berambut blonde tersebut.

"mwo! Kau yakin... " jawabnya tak percaya pada namja yang ada disebelahnya tersebut.

"eum, kau harus tanggung jawab" katanya lagi sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"kau tau bukan hanya aku saja yang pernah tidur denganmu, kau juga pernah tidur dengan namja lainkan dan satu lagi aku belum siap" jawabnya sesantai mungkin. Sedangkan namja yang desebelahnya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kata-katanya itu.

"tapi ini memang anakmu, dasar biadab" jawabnya sambil memukul wajah namja blonde tersebut dan pergi sambil terisak.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja kini tengah berlari dengan kencangnya, terkadang dia melihat kebelakang seakan-akan dirinya kini tengah dikejar-kejar oleh hantu disiang bolong. Wajahnya pucat tapi dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia berhenti disebuah telepon umum. Dia memasukkan uang koin agar terhubung dengan nomor telepon yang iya tuju. Memasukkan nomor telepon dengan tergesa-gesa hingga akhirnya telepon tersebut tersambung ...

"kris...kris..." katanya dengan agak sedikit ketakutan. "tolong aku... aku mohon tolong aku..." tambahnya lagi hingga akhirnya terdengar suara mobil menabrak sesuatu.

CKIIIIITTTTTT...

BRAKKK...

Sebuah mobil truk dam menabrak sebuah tempat telepon umum, hingga membuat orang yang berada didalam tempat telepon umum yang kini tengah menelepon seseorang tertabrak hingga tempat telepon umum tersebut hancur . namja yang tadi menelepon seseorang tersebut tengah meregang nyawa karena kecelakaan itu, kepalanya pecah seluruh badannya terluka, darahnya berceceran dimana-mana, hingga akhirnya dia menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

DRRTTT...

"yeoboseo" kata namja blonde tersebut menjawab sebuah telepon tersebut.

"kris...kris..." katanya dengan agak sedikit ketakutan dari seberang sana.

"ada apa Lay?" tanyanya agak sedikit khawatir.

"tolong aku... aku mohon tolong aku..." tambahnya lagi hingga akhirnya terdengar suara mobil menabrak sesuatu.

"Lay...Lay jawab aku, Lay kau masih disana... halo Lay kau mendengarku... Lay.." kata kris namja berambut blonde tersebut agak sedikit khawatir dengan bunyi tadi. Sambungan telepon tersebut mati, kris tidak ambil pusing kini dia memasukkan i-phonenya kedalam sakunya lagi dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya lagi.

"kris ada apa ?" tanya seorang namja cantik itu yang kini tengah melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan kris.

"ah tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya dan kini berjalan masuk kedalam mall .

Hari ini kris tengah berkencan dengan kekasih barunya yaitu Luhan, mereka berjalan-jalan dimall untuk nonton bioskop atau shopping lebih tepatnya. Kris tak pernah melepas kacamata hitamnya, karena kris adalah seorang model sekaligus aktor jadi wajar sajakan seorang aktor itu melakukan penyamaran agar dirinya tidak diketahui oleh fans fanatiknya dan satu lagi para nitizen.

Kini dia dan Luhan tengah berada ditempat penjualan pakaian, sepatu dan yang lainnya. Mereka tengah asyik memilih baju.

"bagaimana dengan yang ini ?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan sebuah t-shirt berwarna biru terang dan menempelkannya kebadannya.

"eum, chakkaman. Sepertinya ini yang bagus" jawab kris sambil menempelkan t-shirt berwarna merah terang. Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil t-shirt tersebut, kembali lagi kini mereka tengah memilih sepatu atau lainnya lah.

.

.

"bagaimana, enak tidak ?" kata kris sambil menyuapi Luhan.

"eum enak" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat kris terpesona oleh seorang Luhan.

"oh iya kata manajermu , xiumin hyung bilang besok kau ada wawancara dari seorang nitizenkan ?" tanya Luhan sambil memakan makanannya.

"eum iya, jadi maafkan aku besok aku tak bisa menemanimu" jawab kris sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"gwenchana, tapi kau harus menggantinya ketempat yang sangat indah bagaimana ?" kata Luhan sambil memainkan hidung kris dengan jari-jarinya.

"baiklah, ini demi rusa kesayanganku" jawabnya sambil mencium bibir Luhan singkat sedangkan Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Mereka kembali makan sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa kecil.

JPRET...

"dapat..." pekik seorang namja yang kini tengah melihat kelayar camera DLSR nya, dia sesekali tertawa karena telah mendapatkan foto-foto incarannya. Namja berpakaian serba hitam dan topi berwarna hitam tersebut, sesekali menyelinap sana menyelinap sini agar mendapatkan angle yang bagus untuk dia foto. Dia menoleh sana menoleh sini agar orang yang ia foto saat ini tidak mengetahui keberadaanya, hingga targetnya tersebut keluar dari mall tersebut dia tetap memfotonya hingga targetnya pergi.

.

.

.

Hari ini kencan kris dan Luhan berjalan dengan lancar, tak ada fans dan satu lagi tak ada nitizen yang diam-diam memfotonya. Diperjalan pulang menuju apartemen, kris dan Luhan terdiam . hingga akhirnya mereka sampai diapartement milik kris yang terbilang sangat mewah tersebut. Kris memarkirkan mobil ferrari porchsenya (mian kalau salah ya) ditempat parkir bawah tanah. Mereka berdua kelua dengan kris memeluk pinggang luhan.

"kau lelah chagi ?" tanya kris pada Luhan, kini ia dan Luhan tengah berada didalam lift.

"eum sedikit" jawabnya singkat tapi dengan sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat semua orang terpana termasuk kris.

TING...

Akhirnya merekapun sampai dilantai 20, yaitu apartement kris. Mereka berdua masuk dengan membawa barang-barang yang terbilang sangat banyak. Kris dan Luhan menaruh barang-barangnya disebelah sofa.

"duduklah disini biar aku ambilkan minum" kata kris dan dia berjalan kearah dapur.

Luhan duduk disofa sambil menyalakan televisi, dia dengan seksama menonton televisi. Hingga akhirnya krispun datang sambil membawa 2 buah gelas yang berisi wine mahal dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"bagaimana dengan hari ini chagi ?" tanya Kris pada Luhan yang saat ini tengah asyik menonton televisi.

"is good, and i like it" jawab Luhan sambil mencium pipi kris. Kris pun balik mencium Luhan tapi tidak dipipi melainkan dibibir kisabble Luhan.

Ciuman itu kini mulai mengganas, kris mulai melumat bibir cherry milik luhan. Hingga gelas yang berisi wine yang saat ini dipegang oleh Luhan dan diambil alih oleh kris. Krispun menaruh gelas diatas meja.

Kris menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, mengerti itu Luhan langsung membuka mulutnya. Kini lidah kris dengan leluasa masuk kedalam gua hangat milik Luhan mangabsen satu-persatu penghuni gua Luhan. Tangan kris kini tak mau diam, tangannya mulai manerobos baju tipis yang digunakan Luhan saat ini , bibir kris kini berpindah menuju leher putih nan mulus milik Luhan.

"akhhh kris..." desah Luhan dan saat mata Luhan terbuka matanya membelalak, dia melihat seorang namja sambil membawa pisau dan mendekati dirinya dan kris. Karena refleks Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh kris dan Luhan langsung menutup matanya.

Kris yang melihat keadaan Luhan ketakutan langsung memeluk Luhan.

"wae chagi? Wae?" tanya kris sambil menenangkan Luhan.

"itu...disana... ada namja yang ingin membunuh kita" jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk namja yang sedang membawa pisau tersebut terlihat badan namja itu dari selangkangannya mengeluarkan darah yang saat ini tengah mendekati mereka.

"dimana?" kata kris lagi menengok kebelakang dan tidak ada apa-apa dibelakangnya. "tidak ada" sambungnya lagi sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

Luhan pun membuka matanya dan memang tidak ada "tapi tadi ada dan aku melihat namja itu sepertinya ingin membunuh kita" kata Luhan sambil menatap kris.

"mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja chagi, ppalli kita tidur" kata kris sambil menggandeng Luhan dan membawanya kekamar.

Setelah kris dan Luhan masuk kamar, kini hanya tertinggal seorang namja menggunakan baju serba hitam. Badannya terlihat banyak luka dari pergelangan tangannya yang tersayat-sayat dan selangkangannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Menatap mereka berdua sambil manampakkan wajah dinginnya yang bisa saja membunuh orang saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris saat ini berada dilorong sebuah stasiun tv yang sangat terkenal di seoul, hari ini dia ada jadwal untuk acara talkshow yang bertema tentang cinta sejati. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa karena sebentar lagi acara tersebut mau dimulai, kris tidak hany sendiri melainkan dengan sang manger yang saat ini juga tangah tergesa-gesa. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai distudio tersebut.

"cha kris, ppali" kata sang manajer sambil mendorong kris pelan.

Kris hanya melihat manajernya dan tersenyum sambil berjalan memasuki studio yang kini sudah ada sang pembawa acara tersebut. Singkat cerita acara tersebut pun dimulai. Sang pembawa acara mulai mabcakan pertanyakan kepada kris seputar kisah cintanya hingga

"bagaimana menurut anda mengenai cinta sejati ?" kata sang presenter.

"eum menurutku cinta sejati itu adalah dimana dirimu mendapatkan cinta yang sesungguhnya, bukan angan-angan melainkan itu nyata. Setiap orang yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintainya bukan berarti cinta itu sejati bisa saja itu cinta angan-angan. Dan satu lagi cinta sejati itu adalah cinta yang memang ditakdirkan untuk kita" kata kris panjang lebar dan senyuman kris yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"pendapat yang bagus. Apakah anda saat ini menemukan cinta sejati anda ?" tanya sang presenter lagi..

"nde, aku sudah mendapatkannya dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengannya ?" jawab kris lagi-lagi dengan senyuman menawannya.

"benarkah. Siapakah namja atau yeoja yang beruntung tersebut ?"

"dia adalah seseorang yang menurutku berbeda dengan namja tau yeoja lain, dia seorang namja yang baik dan cantik namanya Xi Luhan "

"oh , semoga anda bahagia "

.

.

.

TITTT...

Luhan mematikan televisi sambil tersenyum, dia baru saja melihat talkshow yang dibintangi oleh kris dimana kris mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin bertunangan dengan Luhan. Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah semuanya lepas dia masuk kedalam bathup yang sudah berisi air hangat tersebut.

Berendam adalah kebiasaan Luhan bila dirinya tengah bahagia atau sedang stress. Luhan mulai memasukkan seluruh badannya kedalam bathup dan tak disangka ada sebuah tangan memegang kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menenggelamkan kepala Luhan didalam bathup tersebut.

"tolong..uhuk..uhuk..tolong..uhuk..."kata Luhan tidak jelas karena kepalanya saat ini tengah ditarik dan dimasukkan lagi didalam bathup berisi air tersebut.

.

.

Kris berjalan masuk kedalam apartmennya dan Luhan, dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya dan Luhan.

"tolong..uhuk..uhuk..tolong..uhuk..." kris mendengar suara orang yang meminta tolong didalam kamar mandi dan ia merasa itu adalah suara Luhan. Kris berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang tidak dikunci dan melihat Luhan yang saat ini tengah berada didalam bathup seperti orang tenggelam (?).

"Chagi wae? Chagi..." kata kris sambil memegang bahu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"kris..uhuk..uhuk.." jawab Luhan sambil memeluk kris.

"ya aku disini, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya kris yang saat ini tengah memeluk tubuh basah Luhan.

"tadi uhuk...uhuk... saat aku berendam ada tangan seseorang yang menenggelamkanku dibathup ini, uhuk..uhuk.." jawab Luhan sambil terbatuk-batuk karena kemasukan air dan masih memeluk kris kuat.

"gwenchana, aku disini ne" kata kris sambil menenangkan luhan dalam pelukannya.

Kris dan Luhan tak menyadari dicermin yang berada didalam kamar mandi menangkap sesosok namja berpakaian hitam dengan wajah rusaknya tengah memandang mereka murka.

.

.

.

.

"besok kau jadi berlibur kris ?" tanya sang manajer yang saat ini tengah membersihkan berkas-berkasnya datas meja kerjanya saat ini.

"ne" jawab kris singkat sambil masih memainkan i-phonenya tersebut.

"dimana kau akan berlibur ?" tanya sang manajer yang saat ini sudah duduk disamping kris.

"dibusan, aku ingin suasana pantai dihari libur singkatku itu bersama Luhan" jawab kris lagi sambil memandang manajernya.

"ok, aku mengerti dan aku harap liburanmu akan menyenangkan kris" sang manjer langsung berlalu sambil menepuk pundak kris pelan.

"eum itu pasti Xiumin hyung" kata kris dan juga dia berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kris dan Luhan akan berlibur diBusan , tempat dirinya dan orantuanya dulu tinggal sebelum pindah kecanada. Diperjalanan, kris dan Luhan sedang asyik sendiri. Luhan yang sedang mendengarkan muic melalui earphonenya. Kris yang sedang menyetir sesekali melihat Luhanpun tersenyum.

.

.

Mereka sampai dibusan dan terlihat disekitar pantai tersebut terdapat sebuah Mansion yang sangat mewah.

"chagi kita sudah sampai..." kata kris sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"ne..." jawab Luhan dan turun dari mobil mengikuti kris.

Mereka berdua turun dari dalam mobil, disana terlihat ada seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang anak kecil.

"bibi jung..." panggil kris sambil memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut yang bernama nyonya jung.

"tuan muda..." jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"oh iya bibi jung kami berdua masuk dulu ne, tas kami ada dibagasi." Kata kris berjalan sambil menggandeng Luhan.

Bibi jung pun mengambil tas milik Luhan dan kris didalam bagasi, setelah mengambilnya dia masuk bersama anaknya tapi anaknya berhenti dan menarik-narik baju ummanya.

"umma...umma... masih ada orang lagi didalam mobil" katanya sambil menunjuk mobil kris.

Bibi jungpun kembali menuju mobil kris dan melihat dalam mobil kris melalui jendela dan hasilnya tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam sana.

"tidak ada sayang ayo kita masuk nanti tuan muda kris sedang menunggu kita" jawabnya sambil menarik tangan anaknya untuk segera menuju mansion. Saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam mansion, didalam mobil masih ada seorang namja berpakaian hitam sambil membawa bunga mawar ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana indah tidak ?" tanya kris kepada Luhan yang saat ini tengah duduk disebuah sofa yang menghadap kearah pantai.

"sangat indah, kau memang hebat kris mencari tempat liburan" jawab Luhan sambil memeluk kris dari samping.

"pasti lah, kan ini demi rusa kesayanganku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain air dipantai itu?" tanya luhan sambil menunjuk pantai tersebut.

"eum ide yang bagus sayang, cha kita kesana ..." kata kris sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk membawanya kepantai tersebut.

Mereka berlari-lari kecil untuk menuju pesisir pantai yang sangat indah tersebut, mereka mulai masuk kedalam pantai dan mualai bermain air. Badan mereka semua basah, mereka tertawa sambil mencipratkan air satu sama lain hingga mereka kelelahan dan berpelukan.

"hahaha..."Luhan tertawa sambil memeluk kris, sebaliknya kris pun juga tertawa sambil memeluknya. Kris melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju pantai yang lebih dalam. Luhan mengerti dia pun mengejar kris yang saat ini sudah menenggelamkan badannya. Kris menutup matanya dan matanya terbuka saat kakinya ditarik masuk lebih dalam lagi hingga ia tak bisa bernapas dan ia melihat kebawah kakinya dia begitu kaget saat ia melihat namja yang tak asing baginya yang kini tengah menarik kakinya dengan bajunya yang serba hitam menampakkan wajahnya itu. Kris berteriak tapi yang pasti suaranya tak terdengar dan hanya gelembung-gelembung air yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"kris...kris.. kau ada dimana ?" teriak Luhan panik karena tak melihat kris dimana-mana.

Kris keluar dari air tersebut dan langsung memeluk Luhan yang kini tengah berada didepannya. "dapat..." teriak kris dengan wajah yang dinetralkan setelah kejadian tadi.

"ya!kris kau mengagetkanku saja" jawab Luhan yang saat ini membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat kris.

"hahaha mian, ini sudah sore ayo kita kembali kemansion" ajak kris sambil menarik tangan Luhan manju pesisir pantai. Kris berhenti sejenak dan melihat kearah pantai tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"kris ppali..." teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mendengar teriakan Luhan kris langsung berlari mengejar Luhan, karena keasyikan saat mereka melewati sebuah pohon kris, tak melihat ada sebuah ranting pohon yang agak runcing mencuat (?) dan mengenai pipi kris saat dirinya melewati pohon tersebut.

"auw.." teriak kris sambil memegang pipinya yang tergores ranting runcing tersebut dan mengeluarkan darah.

Luhan mendekati kris sambil memegang bahu kris. " kris gwenchana ?" tanyanya panik.

"eum ne, hanya tergores sedikit." Jawabnya sambil berdiri.

"ayo masuk biar aku obati" kata Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan kris.

.

.

"auw.." teriak kris saat Luhan mengobati lukanya, Luhan menempelkan handsaplast pada pipi kris yang terluka.

"cha, selesai..."kata Luhan sambil menampakkan senyuman yang sangat indah.

"kau jadi malam ini akan pulang sendiri keseoul ?" tanya kris sambil memeluk Luhan dari samping.

"eum ne, kau tau pekerjaanku masih banyak kris" kata luhan sambil menatap wajah kris dalam.

"ne arraseo, cha aku antarkan kau sampai mobil.." kata kris sambil mencium luhan singkat dan menarik tangan Luhan.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar mansion menuju mobil Luhan yang sedang diparkir, hingga akhirnya merekapun sampai, kris membuka bagasi mobil Luhan dan menaruh tas Luhan didalam bagasi. Luhanpun masuk kedalam mobil.

"hati-hati dijalan arra ?" kata kris masih memegang pitu mobil dan mengusap rambut Luhan.

"eum arra, cha aku berangkat. Saranghae.." kata Luhan sambil mencium bibir kris singkat.

"nado.." kata kris dan langsung menutup pintu mobil. Kris melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Luhan sudah mulai berjalan dan hingga akhirnya mobil Luhan berjalan sudah jauh.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan masuk kedalam mansion menuju dapur sambil mengusap-usap leher belakangnya karena lelah. Tanpa dia sadari ada seorang namja kini tengah memasak, kris membelalakkan matanya saat namja itu berbalik dan mendekatinya.

"Tao, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ?" tanya kris pada namja manis yang saat ini tengah berada didepan kris.

"karena kamu adalah kekasihku" jawabnya dingin dan memegang luka yang ada dipipi kris yang sudah diobati oleh Luhan.

"kau bercanda, hei kita sudah putus tao"jawab kris sesantai mungkin.

"diamlah, sejak kapan kau jalan dengan namja jalang itu" katanya dingin sambil berjalan menuju lemari yang berisi kotak P3K.

"jangan mengatakan Luhan namja jalang, kau saja lebih jalang dibandingkan dia" jawab kris lagi dengan amarah yang dia tahan.

"ck benarkah, aku tidak percaya itu kris" jawabnya yang saat ini sudah berda disamping kris dan melepas dengan paksa stiker luka yang ada dipipi kris dan membuat kris berteriak karena kesakitan.

"auw, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya sambil memegang pipinya.

"..." Tao diam tak menjawab. Tao lalu mengobati luka kris dan menempelkan stiker luka itu, setelah selesai dia kembali berjalan dan meneruskan acara (?) memasaknya.

.

.

Diperjalan Luhan hanya diam dan fokus melihat kerah jalan, -ah aku bosan apa sebaiknya aku menelepon kris- pikir Luhan dan diapun mengambil i-phonenya didalam tas kecilnya dan mulai menelpon kris.

"yeoboseo" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"aku hanya bosan dan aku merindukanmu" jawab Luhan.

"..."

"apakah salah, ugh kalau begitu aku matikan saja"

"..."

"eum baiklah, kris sebentar jangan kau matikan dulu sepertinya ada sesuatu"

"..."

Luhan melihat kedepan dan terlihat kaca mobilnya yang penuh dengan kabut, Luhan kembali berbicara dengan kris.

"kris apakah disini selalu terjadi kabut saat malam hari ?"

"..."

"tapi kok, AAAAARRRRKKKKHHHHH..."

BRRAAAK...

TBC

Mian kalau jelek, ling-ling masih newbie sih jadi mohon dimaklumi ya!

Ling-ling mohon review's nya ya.

Jangan jadi hantu loh.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY EX'S**

Summary : apakah aku salah jika aku menemukan cinta sejati selain dirimu, walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah cinta sejatiku...

**KRISTAO, KRAY, KRISHAN, KRISHO AND OTHER**

**TITTLE : MY EX'S**

**MAIN CAST : KRIS, TAO, LAY, LUHAN, suho AND OTHER**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling/ KYUNG SOORA**

**GENRE : YAOI, BL, Horror, romance ,sad**

**RATED : T **

**LENGTH : TWO SHOOT**

**Note : **ini ceritanya udah finish ga' ada yang penyakitan lagi so cekidot

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'NT READ**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DRRTT...

Telepon milik kris berbunyi, dia langsung mengangkat teleponnya saat dilihat itu dari luhan.

"yeoboseo" kata kris.

"..."

"ada apa chagi ?" tanya kris sambil duduk disofa sambil sesekali ekor matanya melihat tao yang saat ini sedang memasak.

"..."

"benarkah, baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau meninggalkanku kau sudah merindukanku"

"..."

"andwe, aku hanya bercanda"

"..."

"eum"

Kris menunggu dan masih sesekali dia melihat Tao yang belum selesai memasak.

"aniyo, tidak pernah malah memangnya kenapa ?"

"..."

"luhan...Luhan apa yang terjadi? Luhan..." panggil kris tapi tak ada suara, kris panik saat mendengar suara seperti mobil menabrak sesuatu. Kris berjalan sambil membawa jaket.

"mau kemana kau ?" tanya Tao tapi dia masih serius memotong-motong sayuran.

"aku ingin keluar" jawab kris dingin dan langsung melesat.

.

.

.

CKKIIIET...

BRRAK...

Mobil Luhan menabrak trotoar, dan seketika itu mobil yang dikendarai Luhan hancur hingga membuat Luhan harus meregang nyawa tak berapa lama hujan turun. Luhan akhirnya menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja kini berada disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari oleh lampu pudar, dia melihat hasil fotonya yang sudah dia cetak, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat foto itu disana ada wajah seorang namja yang selalu ada disetiap orang itu pergi. Tak terlalu terlihat bila tak teliti itu tak terlihat tapi ini banyak yang terlihat jelas dan itu membuat namja itu ketakutan.

.

.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat Luhan sudah terbujur kaku dengan darah dimana-mana, kris menangis sejadi-jadinya dia tak percaya namja yang sebentar lagi menjadi tunangannya harus meninggal dengan sadis.

Xiumin sang manajer langsung menenangkan kris dikantor polisi tersebut, saat ini polisi tengah menyelidiki kejadian kecelakaan Luhan. Hingga polisi kini selesai memberikan pertanyaan , xiumin langsung membawa kris berjalan keluar kantor polisi.

Kini seorang namja tengah menunggu mereka diluar kantor polisi sambil membawa kameranya, merasa kris sudah muak dan sudah tau itu siapa kris langsung menerjang namja itu dan memegang kerah bajunya.

"apakah kau belum puas, Luhan sudah meninggal" kata kris dengan suara yang bergetar.

"..." namja itu diam dan tak berapa lama sang manajer pun langsung menarik kris agal melepas genggamannya pada kerah namja itu.

"berhentilah gegabah kris, kalau para nitizen tau kau akan mati kris. Sebaiknya kau kembali kemansionmu dan istirahatlah dia, biar aku yang urus"kata xiumin sambil menyurh kris pulang, kris berjalan pulang dan langsung pergi.

.

.

.

Namja itu kini masuk kesebuah apartement kecilnya, namja yang bekerja sebagai photographi ini masuk kedalam kamar mandi saat dia mandi dia melihat seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam mendekati dirinya dan...

JLEBBB

Pisau itu menusuk perutnya darah segar keluar dan memenuhi bethup dan chen-photographi- itu meninggal.

.

.

.

Xiumin melihat satu-persatu foto tersebut yang diberikat oleh photographer bernama chen tersebut. Dia melihat agak terkejut karena setiap kris berjalan bersama luhan pasti ada wajah namja yang tak asing baginya.

"dasar namja jalang, kenapa kau selalu mengikuti kris" katanya sambil mengumpat kata-kata kotor.

_Flashback on_

_"kris pasti ada didalam kan ?" tanya namja manis tersebut sambil memberontak ingin masuk._

_"sudah kukatakan dia tak ada disini Tao" jawab xiumin sambil mendorong Tao –namja manis- tersebut._

_"tapi kenapa mobilnya ada didepan ? kau jangan berbohong xiumin" katanya lagi sambil mendeathglare xiumin._

_"aish jinja, Ya! Namja jalang sudah aku katakan dia tak ada disini sebaiknya kau pergi" kata xiumin kasar sambil mendorong Tao keluar._

_Tao pun keluar gedung tersebut dengan wajah memerah marah._

_Flashback off_

"sebaiknya aku harus memberi tau kris sekarang" katanya sambil membereskan foto-foto tersebut dan tak lupa membawa laptop dan hanphonenya.

.

.

Tak berapa lama xiuminpun sampai dimansion kris, tapi sayang kris tidak ada. Tak banyak berpikir Xiumin langsung menelpon kris.

"yeoboseo" kata xiumin.

"..."

"kau ada dimana ?"

"..."

"secepatnya kau pulang kemansionmu, aku ada dimansionmu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"..."

"baiklah"

Xiuminpun langsung menutup teleponnya, dia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hingga listrikpun padam, dia gelagapan karena mansion kris terlalu gelap. Hingga ada sebuah cahaya yang menerangi itu dari sebuah televisi yang menyala.

**Selamat malam, hari ini kita ada sebuah berita mengenai kematian anak tunggal dari pemilik HUANG CORPORATION yaitu Huang Zitao ditemukan tewas dan dia dipastikan meninggal 3 hari yang lalu. Terlihat diTKP terdapat tubuh huang Zi Tao yang terdapat luka-luka sayatan ditangannya, 1 botol racun tikus dan bisa dikatakan dia bunuh diri karena tidak terima dirinya dinyatakan hamil dan ditemukannya sebuah embrio bayi tak bersalah disana mungkin sang kekasih tak mau bertanggung jawab dan dipastikan orang yang menjadi kekasih huang zitao itu adalah aktor sekaligus model terkenal Kris Wu. Tapi polisi saat ini belum memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut.**

Xiumin memekak kaget, mendengar berita Tao meninggal hingga ada seseorang kini tengah memegang tubuhnya dan langsung menusuk perutnya dan darahpun berceceran dilantai dan xiuminpun meninggal.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tapi saat dirinya sampai dimansionnya dia tak melihat xiumin disana tapi dia melihat darah yang berceceran. Dia berjalan dan dia langsung terjatuh sambil menutup muluntnya, dia melihat xiumin tak bernyawa dengan isi perut yang keluar. Kris langsung berlari masuk kedalam mansionnya yang terbilang sangat besar, entah kerna apa kaki kris berlari menuju lantai dua dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung memekik saat dirinya melihat tao duduk ditengah-tengah ranjang sambil membawa pisau dan manyayat-nyayat tangannya dan mengeluarkan darah. Kris membelalakkan matanya saat Tao melakukan itu, Tao menatap kris dan berjalan mendekati kris dan menusuknya hingga pandangannya semuanya hitam.

.

.

Seorang namja kini tengah menangis disebuah kamar serba putih dan tertempel dengan rapi figura foto dirinya dan kekasihnya. Dia langsung mengambil sebuah pencungkil (?) dan langsung memasukkan pencungkil itu kedalam holenya, dia berteriak saat pencukil itu masuk kedalam holenya. Bagaimana tidak pencukil itu biasa digunakan untuk menggugurkan kandungan, ya namja itu sedang menggugurkan kandungannya dan akhirnya bayi yang masih sangat kecil dan bisa dikatakan embrio kecil yang besarnya tak lebih dari jempol kaki orang dewasa itu keluar dan langsung dia pegang dan membuangnya tepat di kaca riasnya.

Tak hanya itu dia mulai meminum racun tikus itu hingga mulunya keluar busa, merasa dia masih hidup dia mengambil sebuah pisau dan kembali duduk diranjang yang sudah penuh dengan darahnya sehabis menggugurkan kandungannya. Dia melihat pisau itu dengan wajah sendunya, dia mulai menyayat-nyayat pergelangan sampai beberapa kali darahpun sudah meluncur dari pergelangannya tangannya hingga pandangannya mulai mengabur dantao meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya, dia melihat disekelilingnya tidak ada apa-apa hanya kamar bercat putih dan tao sudah tidak ada. Kris berdiri dan berlari keluar, wajahnya kini tidak bisa diartikan. Dia langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya menyalakan mobil seperti orang kesetanan hingga akhrinya mobilnya pun menyala, dia langsung melajukan mobilnya hingga didepannya ada Tao melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

BRRUKKK...

BRAGHH...

"ARRGGHHHH..." kris menabrak pohon dan pohon tersebut tumbang.

Kris memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk oleh ranting pohon yang tumbang tersebut, ranting pohon tersebut menusuknya hingga tembus sampai kebelakang tubuhnya. Kris tidak bisa bergerak darah terus mengucur dari perutnya. Kris menangis entah apa yang dia tangisi, hingga disebelahnya ada Tao yang menggandeng tangannya penuh sayang dan menyandarkan kepalanya disamping kris.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback on_

_(kejadian mengapa Lay dan Luhan meninggal)_

_"kau akan menjadi cinta sejatiku Lay" kata kris yang tangannya kini sudah mulai membuka baju Lay._

_"eumhhh ahhh..." desah Lay saat kris mulai memainkan nipplenya._

_Saat kris bercinta dengan lay, Tao melihat dengan wajah marahnya dia benci melihat kekasihnya bermain dibelakangnya dan iapun berjanji akan balas dendam._

_._

_._

_Sebuah mobil dam truk kini melaju dengan cepat tapi sopir dam truk tersebut langsung banting stir saat melihat ada seorang namja berbaju hitam melintas sambil membawa bunga mawarnya. Mobil dam truk tersebut dan menabrak telepone umum yang didalamnya ada seorang namja dan akhirnya namja itu meninggal sebelum matanya tertutup dia melihat seorang namja berbaju hitam dan bunga mawar merah disampingnya hingga akhirnya dia meninggal._

_._

_._

_._

_Mobil Luhan melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata tapi saat dirinya sedang berbincang dengan kris, kabut tebal ada begitu saja hingga akhirnya kabut tebal tersebut hilang tapi Luhan langsung membanting stir kesamping jalan yang ternyata jalan tersebut sedang diperbaiki, dia melihat seorang namja berbaju hitam dan membawa bunga mawar sedang menyebrang jalan dan menengok kearah Luhan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menabrak trotoar yang sedang diperbaiki saat matanya belum tertutup dia melihat bunga mawar dan namja tengah berada disampingnya dan diapun menutu matanya._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dua orang namja kini tengah berada dibalkon apartemen mewah, mereka begitu sangat mesra. Namja blonde tersebut memeluk namja berwajah angelic dari belakang.

"apa kau mencintaiku kris ?" tanya namja berwajah angelic tersebut kepada namja berambut blonde yang dipanggil kris tersebut.

"ya, sangat dan kau tau kamu adalah cinta sejatiku yang akhirnya aku temukan" jawabnya kepada namja berwajah angelic tersebut.

"oh ya, gomawao" jawabnya sambil mencium bibir kris kilat.

"ne suho chagi"

BUGGHHH...

BUGGHH...

Namja berwajah angelic itu –suho- jatuh dari apartemennya yang berada dilantai 16 tersebut darahnya berceceran dimana-mana, setelah itu diikuti oleh kris dan darah juga mengucur dimana-mana. Sebelum kris menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya kris melihat ada bunga mawar disampingnya hingga krispun meningga

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Apakah aku salah jika aku menemukan cinta sejati selain dirimu**

**Walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dirimu**

**Adalah cinta sejatiku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY EX'S END**

Mian kalau endingnya jauh dari perkiraan para readers. Sebenarnya ff ini udah ling-ling bikin jauh-jauh hari tapi kehapus jadi ngetik lagi dan udah ngebut lho ngetiknya bayangin habis lihat review langsung ling-ling ketik dari jam 1 malem lho.

Ok balas review...

**Evil7403Kyuu**: sekali-kali dong Tao jadi yang jahat hehehe #ketawaa nista bareng chanyeol. Yang buat nangis lay itu Tao dan semuanya udah kejawabkan.

: iya, makasih ya reviewnya.

**Lailarohmadona** : semuanya udah kejawabkan.

Ok sekian dulu persembahan dari ling-ling. Tunggu ff lainnya ya.


End file.
